Facing Kate
by DefenderofHelplessSemicolons
Summary: He has to face Kate's decision. He's not taking it well. Spoilers for Season 2 finale.


The man sat alone on the edge of the beachside patio, head bowed against an ocean sunset. The heads of waiting surfers bobbed between the waves farther out. It hurt his eyes to follow them through the glare-bright water, so after a while he had ceased to look. He turned the glass in front of him repeatedly, almost compulsively, with the air of a man who is trying very hard not to think about something.

"Another refill, sir?" the waitress asked briskly. She'd let him alone for most of the evening after clearing his plate and bringing his drink. He was grateful.

"Yes, thanks," he said. When the next round of whiskey came, he threw back a swallow and closed his eyes at its exquisitely smooth burn.

He'd been avoiding closing his eyes for the past two days. L.A. had seemed a good idea last night. Get as far away as possible. He'd hopped a red-eye this morning and spent the whole flight trying not to think about her.

Kate Beckett. Loveliest detective in the tri-state area. Eyes the color of deep water, endless legs, and a mind as keen as a sword. When he'd been able to make her smile, nothing else had seemed to matter.

He figured anyone who met her would be attracted to Kate in some fashion—would want her physically, want her emotionally, want her respect. He had been no different.

The worst thing was that, given this acknowledgement, he could completely sympathize with his rival. He didn't like the man at all, didn't think he was a good fit for Kate or worthy of her. But looking at it from a purely logical angle, he could understand the man's actions over the past few weeks.

What he couldn't understand in all of this was her decision.

Unwilling to face the reality of Kate's rejection again, he drained his glass and looked around for the waitress. She was nowhere in sight.

Another woman was walking in his direction—a gorgeous woman, the kind that made you take an involuntary breath and be thankful you had seen her. His trained mind sized her up immediately: Middle Eastern ethnicity; a little over five feet tall; carried herself with strength, like someone who had authority. Most likely she was merely passing him on her way out.

But she stopped at his table. "This seat taken?"

He gaped at her. "Uh ... no, no, it's not." He gestured. "Please, sit down."

She sat and regarded him. "I've been watching you over dinner."

"You ... have?"

"Yeah. And I know you." Her voice was matter-of-fact, not flirtatious. He tried to think. He was pretty sure he'd never met her in his life.

"I know you because I was you." Her dark eyes flicked to his empty glass once, deliberately, and back to him. She put her hand on the table and withdrew it. He looked down to see a badge next to his cup. He fingered it.

"You're a detective, too," he said.

"Dani Reese. LAPD." He grasped her extended hand, then realized she probably wanted the badge back. He pushed it at her across the table, flushing a little, and so forgot to offer his own name.

She spoke again. "Look, I'm not gonna judge you. I've been there. Whatever you're dealing with, it hits you hard, so you hit the booze hard. Just want to say that if you need to talk, you can talk. I'll listen. Maybe it'll be easier with a stranger."

_She thinks I'm an alcoholic._ "I'm not a—" he started, then realized what that would sound like. He twisted his glass a final time before peering up at her with bleary blue eyes. Past the lump in his throat, he said, "You know, what can it hurt?"

Reese nodded and leaned back, fixing her eyes on him, ready to note and file away details.

She listened like Kate did.

Something deep inside him wrenched and then relaxed. He was surprised at how easily the words came out when he opened his mouth.

"There was this girl ... "

_Author's note: I'll be interested to see the kind of feedback this piece gets due to all of the Demming hate in the Castle fandom. Wanted to write him as a person who's been hit hard by a break-up._

_Plus I was happy to finally cross over _Castle _and _Life,_ two of my favorite procedurals. (If you watched Life, this is set some time after the series finale. If you never watched Life, try it. Damian Lewis is brilliant.) Thought it was appropriate since Trucco and Shahi will be working together on a show named ... drumroll ... "Facing Kate."_


End file.
